tokyo_7th_sisterfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Fire and Rose
|khổ=CD |thời_lượng=3:43 }} Thông tin Fire and Rose được thể hiện bởi''' '''The QUEEN of PURPLE, phát hành trong game vào ngày 26 tháng 01 năm 2017 và Single vào ngày 26 tháng 10 năm 2016. Nhạc được viết bởi Takamitsu Ono và lời của SATSUKI-UPDATE. Độ khó Dễ Độ khó: ★6 Trung Bình Độ khó: ★11 Khó Độ khó: ★14 Chuyên gia Độ khó: ★19 Lời bài hát Romaji= Believe in now I’m always shout it out Here we go ? How it noway? Caster,you know? And take it, she is loud Buzz calling Fuzzy complaining Too fast to know… We’ll carry on, babe… Kizukanai? Sonna ni baka janai itsudatte tanshin go way kara desho omedetai soul kanjikarame no michijun ga jisou? Kazaritsuketa BIITO ja Kono itami sae todokanai ima kasuka ni furueteru boku ga kogareta jouen I bet.. Dream on keep on be wrong me wo fusenaide zenbu sutete nigedashita hi no ano believe shinin’ on blowin’ out ikudo fumitsubusareta kokoro ga dashita kotae wa kitto bara no youna mune no mannaka ni ima sotto honou wo tomoshita akashi wo kureru Never give up So lonely dirty good days It’s rolling ? Shut out for needs, I’m enough And, you may be right you want to change it your type And let me down We never carry on, babe… Kowarenai Sonnani YAWA janai dareka ga itteta shijishinai oki ni iri no oto ni shitai nara enryoshitoku Tsukurimon no GURUUPU ja koukai sae sakebenai hora zetsubou wo kakaete wa tada tachi noboru silhouette I bet… Dream on keep on be wrong Break it down we’ll never see Dekimoshinai yakusokushita ano hi ni shinin'on blowin'out itsumo hitori de miteta nogarerarenai yowasa ga jitto boku wo miteru sagashiteita kotae ga sotto honou de yuretemo kono te wo nobasu kono michi no hate ni uchi no mesaretara dare ga warau? boku ga warau darou dream on keep on mou me wo fusenaide zenbu sutete nigedashita hi no ano believe Dream on keep on be wrong Break it down we’ll never see dekimoshinai yakusokushita ano hi ni shinin’ on blowin’ out ikudo fumitsubusareta kokoro ga dashita kotae wa kitto bara no youna mune no mannaka ni ima sotto honou wo tomoshita akashi wo kureru |-|Kanji= Believe in now I’m always shout it out Here we go ? How it noway? Caster,you know? And take it, she is loud Buzz calling Fuzzy complaining Too fast to know… We’ll carry on, babe… 気づかない？ そんなに馬鹿じゃない いつだって単身 go way からでしょ おめでたいsoul がんじがらめの道順が理想？ 飾り付けたビートじゃ この痛みさえ届かない いま微かに震えてる 僕が焦がれた情炎 I bet… Dream on keep on be wrong 目を伏せないで 全部捨てて 逃げ出した日のあのbelieve Shinin'on blowin’ out 幾度踏み潰された 心が出した答えは きっと薔薇のような 胸の真ん中に今 そっと炎を灯した証をくれる Never give up So lonely dirty good days It’s rolling ? Shut out for needs, I’m enough And, you may be right you want to change it your type And let me down We never carry on, babe… 壊れない そんなにヤワじゃない 誰が言ってた「支持しない」 お気に入りの音にしたいなら 遠慮しとく 造りモンのグルーブじゃ 後悔さえ叫べない ほら絶望を抱えては ただ立ち昇るシルエット I bet… Dream on keep on be wrong Break it down we’ll never see 出来もしない約束をした日に Shinin'on blowin’ out いつも一人で見てた 逃げられない弱さが じっと僕を見てる 探していた答えが そっと炎で揺れても この手を伸ばす この道の果てに 打ちのめされたら 誰が嘲う？ 僕が笑うだろう Dream on keep on もう目を伏せないで 全部捨てて 逃げ出した日のあのbelieve Dream on keep on be wrong Break it down we’ll never see 出来もしない約束をしたあの日に Shinin'on blowin’ out 幾度踏み潰された 心が出した答えは きっと薔薇のような 胸の真ん中に今 そっと炎を灯した証をくれる |-|Lời Việt= TBA Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Information